


From Mr. Haywood to Ryan

by awkwardlee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlee/pseuds/awkwardlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Gavin Free met Ryan Haywood he knew that there was an attraction. When Ryan became his teacher, the attraction resurfaced. Gavin never imagined that being in a student/teacher relationship would've ever happen to him... especially with his first crush ever. How will their lives change when Ryan goes from Mr. Haywood to Ryan? But to Gavin... Ryan was always just Ryan. So maybe age is not a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mr. Haywood to Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fanfic of mine that was never finished. I made some plot adjustments and changed the characters. So if by chance this seems familiar, you may have read the original fanfic. (that was for a different fandom) I'm sorry for not updating any of my fics for a long time, but i'm hoping to get back on track. Have some things planned for the future, and hopefully I can keep my promises.
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr. My username on tumblr is awkward-lee. If you want to add me on the rooster teeth website my username is awkwardlee. 
> 
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day, and I hope this fanfic doesn't disappoint.

It's a brand new school year at Achievement High School. Gavin Free is ready for anything that can be thrown his way; He's what you would call a well-rounded student. He's smart, athletic and definitely has a social life. What sets Gavin apart from the jocks is that he isn't arrogant or a player. Although many girls and even some boys yearn for his attention, he's never been in a relationship. It just never felt right to him. There are many rumors of him dating Meg Turney; to him she's just his friend. That's all she'll ever be.

While the hallways start filling up with students trying to get situated on the first day of school, Sophomores Gavin and Meg are at their lockers discussing the hottest gossip about the "Hot New Teacher" who is teaching their English class. Apparently, he is an attractive, young man who is fresh out of college. They have no idea what his name is; it isn't even on their schedules. Mrs. Taylor, their original English teacher, had become pregnant over the summer and decided to quit her job last minute in order to have a stress-free pregnancy. It was a very last minute decision, so their schedules still said Mrs. Taylor on it.

“Meg it's just a new teacher. You act like he's a gift from God sent here to give you the biggest case of the feels." Gavin exclaimed, knowing that Meg would obviously be crushing on their new teacher. She has always been an overdramatic person. They haven't even met the new teacher yet and she's acting crazy already.

"I can't help it. No one wants to date me. If I want to daydream about my hot teacher, I will. Got it?" Meg says dramatically.

"Of course. I know if I say otherwise, you'll slap me. Let's just go and we'll meet him. We do both have him for first period."

"I'm so excited! This is gonna be an amazing year. I can feel it."

"Sure you do."

Gavin and Meg started to walk down the hallway towards their first period classroom. They were just chatting about the remainder of their schedules, and how excited they are about the new school year. They finally arrived to room 6A. Gavin didn't know this, but his whole life was about to get a significant makeover. When he walked into the classroom, the first thing he sees is a face he thought he would never see again. There was no doubt about it. Their new teacher was Ryan Haywood, the guy who was Gavin’s first crush. He vividly remembers their first encounter. It was the first day he moved in with the Ramsey’s; his newly formed family.

Gavin Free was just 10 years old at the time. His parents had been having marriage problems, and they blamed Gavin for their problems. So they insisted on having him live with his Aunt (Gavin’s Mothers Sister) and Uncle Ramsey in Texas, while they mend their marriage. Unfortunately it’s been years and there has been no sign of Gavin ever moving back to the U.K.

Settling in was hard for Gavin. He was living in a new house. He didn't know much about the Ramsey’s. The Ramsey’s had a son as well. There son's name was Geoff and he was 16 years old. He was also the captain of the football team.

Gavin had locked himself in his new room, hoping to avoid interacting with anyone else. His aunt and uncle had told him that it would get better. That they could be a family together, and that they would love him unconditionally. That his parents are selfish and that they should be ashamed of themselves for leaving him. They said that they would eventually adopt Gavin, and that would make Geoff his brother. How is he supposed to get along with him? He is never going to have anything in common with a 16 year old jock. Gavin is only 10 years old and nerdy. 

After realizing that he couldn't avoid the inevitable, he decided to venture out of his room to officially meet his future brother. Taking one step out of his room, he encountered two shirtless boys talking in the hallway. They looked his way and continued to converse quietly. One of the boys was tall, dark haired, and looked lean and toned. Gavin immediately recognized him as Geoff. His mother had shown him countless pictures of Geoff back when he lived in the U.K. The other boy was much taller, with light brown hair with incredible blue eyes. He had an amazing body. If he didn't believe in love a first sight, he sure did now. Even at 10 years old, Gavin knew that his feelings at this moment aren't something a normal kid his age would be feeling. He just wishes they could have met on different circumstances. He remembered the first thing he heard Ryan ever say, "So that's your dorky brother to be, Gavin? You're right Geoff, he has a huge nose." Although it was said quietly to Geoff, Gavin could hear it loud and clear. Ryan is Geoff’s best friend. At least now he has something that he could look forward to with this new family.

Gavin quickly snaps back to reality as the tardy bell rings loudly. He immediately sits at the open desk next to Meg. He is in total shock that Ryan is their new English teacher. He wonders if Ryan even remembers him. The truth is that he probably doesn't. Ryan only knew him for a short while, and it was quite a while ago. Geoff and Ryan had both graduated and went off to college. This is either the universe giving him another chance to give a good first impression to Ryan, or the universe screwing him over by bringing something back into his life that will never be his. Gavin suddenly felt like this year was gonna be a doozy, whether he liked it or not.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Haywood, and I'm gonna be your English teacher for this year. As you may have heard, I'm replacing Mrs. Taylor. I hope we will have a wonderful year together. Now lets get started. Since today is the first day, just chill and talk amongst yourselves quietly. I will be calling everyone up to my desk one at a time, firstly to put faces to these names on the attendance sheet so I can check who's here and who's absent. I also want you to answer a few questions to understand what your learning styles are so I can teach you all in a way that works best for you. I'm not like most teachers, I understand that some of you learn easier by visual, some auditory. So I'll try my best in order to give you the best education possible, and in return you can try to do your best on each and every assignment."

Gavin at this moment was slightly freaking out. He doesn't know how he was gonna handle talking to Ryan one on one. He hasn't spoken to him since Geoff’s grad party. He was deciding whether he should let Ryan know that he was Geoff’s brother or not. But eventually he decides it was best to start fresh. He instantly conjures up a plan. He just hopes it works.

“Gavin Free“ Ryan calls. It's time for his plan to go into action. He is super excited. He already knew Ryan like the back of his hands. Of course Ryan could have changed during college, but for the most part Gavin knew him. His likes, dislikes. He also remembers the time he overheard Ryan confess to Geoff that he was gay. Although it was more like spying/eavesdropping. Gavin plans on having some fun.

"Have a seat Gavin.” Ryan said. Gavin then sat down, awaiting for the numerous questions to be asked.

"So Gavin, are you more of a visual, auditory or kinesthetic learner?"

"Definitely more of an auditory learner. I feel like I can grasp concepts better when I hear it. Especially if it's coming from someone who is passionate about the subject. You get more eager to learn from a passionate voice than cold text in a book. I can tell you're passionate about teaching." Gavin said taking into consideration that if the class was more auditory then he could hear Ryan’s voice more, instead of it being one of those classes that you get a packet, write notes and have no interaction with the teacher whatsoever.

"Thanks. I've always wanted to teach. How can you sense that? You only met me today." Ryan had asked, sensing something familiar about this student, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"I'm good at reading people. I'm more observant than most people. Don't worry. I won't tell them you're gay." Gavin smirked.

"Well aren't you intuitive. How can you tell? I usually send off the player vibe, the one that screws all the chicks. Well that's the vibe I sent off in high school. Wait just a sec. We're getting off topic. Why am I telling you this? I don't know why, but I feel very comfortable talking to you. Forgive me for being unprofessional."

"Why? I was the one who mentioned it, and like I said earlier, I'm very observant. Plus if you were straight you would be married by now. No girl could resist your dashing good looks. Probably would be all over you. I know I would." Gavin retorted, with a slight moan at the end.

"Um. Gavin that's highly inappropriate."

"So. What are you gonna do about it? Give me detention. That's actually not a bad idea. All alone in this classroom, just you and me. You know what, just think about it. I'll be here all year." Gavin whispered so that the other students didn't hear him. He would've been more physical if they were alone.

"Not gonna happen." Ryan not budging one bit. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to do anything with Gavin. He felt the chemistry and the physical attraction. He never had anyone lay it on this thick to him. But he couldn't do it, his job would be in jeopardy. Too bad Gavin had a well thought out plan, or Ryan’s decision would've ended it.

"Fine. I'm gonna leave, just try and stop me." Gavin started walking to the exit knowing what was gonna happen. As soon as he was almost out of the room, Ryan began to speak.

“Gavin. Where do you think you are going? Class isn't over yet. Get back to your seat." Ryan yelled. He then caught on what was happening. At that moment Ryan knew he was trapped into giving Gavin detention.

"No. I will not. What are you gonna do? Give me detention?" Gavin asked knowing he just won.

"Of course you'll get detention. You can't just leave during the middle of class."

"Yes I can, and I am leaving this class. I'll see you during detention later, Mr. Haywood.” Gavin said. Gavin than walked out of the classroom then turned to go down the hallway. The plan had gone off without a hitch. He then went into the bathroom to figure out what he was gonna do next. He was also gonna freak out a little. He had just been so upfront with Ryan. He was flirting with him. He could also tell that Ryan liked him. He could see Ryan fighting his feelings in order to be professional. Too bad Gavin was basically a certifiable genius. No one could outsmart him. So when he planned on having some one on one time with Ryan alone during detention, it was gonna happen no matter what.

The next few hours were uneventful. He was trying to avoid talking to Meg because of what happened. Meg would obviously hound him for answers. It was unlike Gavin to defy authority and leave class. He was doing a good job at avoiding her until lunchtime. The moment he entered the lunchroom the red head grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him to a table.

"What the hell was that during first period? You left the classroom! That's so not you! What the hell triggered that?" Meg’s beyond furious right now. She's practically fuming, and an angry Meg is a scary thing.

“Meg stop yelling. If you must know, I was just on edge. He reminds me of this douche my brother was friends with. He acts so nice and sweet, but on the inside he's bad. So I projected my thoughts of that douche on him. I lost it." Gavin stated. He's hoping that Meg is buying his lie right now. He doesn't know what other explanation he can give to convince her.

"You did lose it, big time. Well hopefully you can get him to see you in a better light. You are one of the smartest students in this school. You'll be fine. Just don't flip out on him again."

"You're right. I just need to relax. I guess I have to go to detention after school. This will be a fun experience. Maybe I can help him understand where I was coming from during class."

"You should definitely do that." I was so glad that Meg believed my lie. He's gonna take Meg’s advice, and make Ryan know why he acted the way he did during class. He has to see me as a potential boyfriend. Whenever I set my mind to something, I get it. This is just another thing to set my mind to. No matter how long it takes, I'm never giving up on the hopes that Ryan Haywood will be a part of my future. He was my first crush. I have to explore this, whether it's right or wrong. When he was younger he wanted Ryan to be his first boyfriend. In reality it hasn't changed. Gavin knew that since the slate was clean, it could work out. Back then he had no chance, but now he could see this going all the way. That's the way he wanted it. He hopes this works out the way he wants it to.

The rest of the day was a blur to Gavin. The only thing he thought of besides Ryan, was that his best friend Michael Jones, who wasn't here today. He was coming back from New Jersey this afternoon. He had visited some of his family that was there. He definitely needed Michael right now. He was friends with Michael for a very long time. Michael was the only one who knew of his crush on Ryan. They had bonded over the whole in love with an older guy thing. When they were younger Michael had a crush on Geoff . They both loved hanging out at the Ramsey residence. Michael could gawk over Geoff, while Gavin did the same to Ryan.

It's so strange that this was happening now. He used to gawk over Ryan and now he could sense that something was gonna happen between them. Michael was gonna talk his ear off when they end up talking about it. He wouldn't even be able to lie to Michael. Michael always saw through his lies. He's gonna have to be honest about it.

School was done and it was time for Gavin to go to detention. He was super excited to have some alone time with Ryan. He wasn't sure how it was gonna go down, but he thinks he should start by setting the goal to kissing for today. Having sex today would've be too fast for his liking. He walked into the classroom to see James pacing back and forth. Gavin closed the door and locked it. The noise had alerted Ryan that he was there.

"Hello Ryan.” Gavin said, staring at Ryan starting to shorten the distance between them.

“Gavin, It's Mr. Haywood to you, and take your seat." Ryan said with a slight tinge of anger.

"No. I'm not backing down. If you want me to stop, look straight into my eyes and tell me sincerely that you don't have feelings for me. That you don't want to pursue this relationship. If you can do that, then I will leave you alone." Gavin stated. Gavin decides to take it a little farther. He starts by flushing himself up against Ryan. Then he proceeds to put his hand on Ryan’s inner thigh, slightly stroking it, occasionally hitting the prominent bulge forming in the teacher pants. He could hear Ryan attempting to stifle a moan. Gavin knew Ryan wouldn't be able to do it. He had Ryan wrapped around his finger.

"You know I can't say that. I do have some feelings for you, but it's wrong to do this. You're still a minor, and while an incredibly attractive one... it's still wrong. Why do you have to be so honest about liking me? This would be so much easier if you were just crushing on me from your seat, where I can do no harm. Has anyone told you that you're hard to resist?" Ryan is totally losing it right now. He doesn't know how to handle this. He hates to admit it, but he's a virgin. It was hard to lose his virginity, when the whole school thought you were screwing every girl you met.

"No, I haven't been told that. I've never been in a relationship before, but when I saw you, and we started speaking I couldn't control myself. It's like when you're near me I can't control myself. I have turned down dozens of girls and a few guys as well. I always felt that if I wanted a relationship with someone, I would feel the pull that draws me to the person. I feel that with you. I know I'm still a minor, but I would like to try this. We don't even need to have sex. I wouldn't want you to be arrested for statutory rape. I just want us to know each other better and maybe get some kissing. Plus I'm a virgin, so I want to wait till I'm out of high school to do that. But if you wanted other things like blow jobs, and hand jobs, I'm up for it. There's no penetration so it's all good. Please! I've never wanted something so badly before in my life. I feel it. You feel it. There's chemistry here and I don't want to fight it." Gavin’s winging it at this point. The slight begging wasn't part of the plan. A part of him was worried that he wouldn't get Ryan to agree.

"You're right. I do feel it. I can feel myself losing it. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Don't worry, I'm also a virgin. You don't have to believe me, but it's true. I want to try this too. But no one and I mean no one can know about this. It's between you and me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to fight this either. Just please nothing can happen during school. We can only do this at my apartment. We can't take any chances. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. Is it okay if we kiss right now."

"You don't even have to ask." At that moment the two leaned their faces closer to each other. Their breathing getting more heavy and heated. They closed the distance between them and when their lips touched, it seemed as if there was nothing else that mattered. They began to heavily make out. Ryan cupped his hands around Gavin’s face. Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck. Their lips moving together in synchronicity. It was about 10 minutes later, when they stopped kissing.

"How about we continue this at my apartment?" Ryan asked.

"You already know my answer. Let's get going. You're amazing, and I'm glad you're giving us a chance." Gavin feeling giddy. The person he had wanted for the past 6 years was finally with him.

"Me too." They left the classroom, heading down the hallway to find the exit. Luckily the hallways were empty. They had made it to the Ryan’s car without anyone seeing them. They were cruising down the streets, and going towards Ryan’s apartment. Gavin’s phone then beeps alerting him of a text. He sees that it's from Michael.

_Just landed. I'm excited to see you. Can I come over? How was your first day back at school? :) ___

Gavin was used to Michael’s talkative nature. He was even a talkative when he texted. Gavin just answered with a vague answer. He knew Ryan didn't want him to talk about it. It was gonna be hard, but he wanted this to work out. If that meant keeping Michael out of the loop, then so be it.

_Good. Meg was being her usual dramatic self. Nothing too significant. I'm kind of busy right now Michael. Maybe later tonight. Text me later when you're all unpacked. ___

_Ok. I'm so excited to start school. So... how do you feel about Geoff coming back next week? Do you know if he's seeing anyone? Don't need to answer now. We'll talk about it later tonight. ___

The first thing on his mind when he read that text was _"Shit. I forgot he was coming back. I just got Ryan. I'm not about to lose Ryan because of him. I need to think of a plan asap." ___


End file.
